Et si
by Lili76
Summary: Il est riche. Célèbre. Puissant. Il a tout : argent, épouse, entreprise florissante. Pourtant, sous le vernis de perfection, il y a une faille. Et parfois, il regarde les étoiles et se demande "Et si ?". Et si il avait fait d'autres choix, lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion.


Les années avaient passé. Il avait grandi et mûri. Il était devenu un homme - enfin il l'espérait. Il avait fait honneur à sa famille, comme son père l'avait voulu. Il avait repris l'entreprise familiale, devenant une homme riche et puissant à une vitesse folle. Il avait fait ses preuves, développant les activités de la petite entreprise de son père. Il n'y avait pas une semaine où il ne faisait pas la une des journaux spécialisés.

La maturité passait aussi par se marier et donner un héritier à leur dynastie. Encore une fois, il avait obéi à ses parents. Son père avait tout arrangé : il lui avait présenté une jeune femme dont l'association ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique à son entreprise.  
Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Elle était un mal nécessaire. C'était probablement cruel que de la considérer ainsi. Les amis qu'il avait gardé avaient tenté de le dissuader, mais sa décision était déjà prise. Qu'elle soit ou non une écervelée, il l'épouserait, et elle donnerait naissance à son hé dilapiderait probablement beaucoup d'argent, mais tant qu'il pouvait continuer de travailler sans être gêné, il s'en moquait.

Le jour de son mariage, il avait dévisagé sa promise. Elle était légèrement plus jeune que lui. De deux ou trois ans peut être. Elle était belle - bien sûr son père n'aurait jamais choisi une femme disgracieuse. Il pensait avant tout à leur image. Ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de quelques mots quand ils se trouvèrent devant le prêtre pour échanger leurs vœux. Et voilà qu'il était uni à une inconnue.

A première vue, tout lui souriait. Professionnellement. Personnellement. De l'extérieur, il semblait être béni des dieux, avoir tout ce qu'il pouvait dé , un verre d'alcool à la main, sur le balcon de la maison familiale, alors qu'il contemplait le ciel étoilé pendant que les invités de son propre mariage vidaient la cave de son père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amer.  
Dans une autre vie, longtemps auparavant, il avait été un adolescent plein de rêves. Il avait imaginé un futur radieux, parce qu'à l'époque, il pensait naïvement qu'il voulait ce que son père exigeait. Depuis sa naissance il avait été éduqué à prendre la succession de son père, et tout son cursus était orienté de façon à lui donner les connaissances pour exceller. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au collège, puis au lycée, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Il avait des connaissances. Des relations. Les enfants des partenaires d'affaires de son père. Il s'était proclamé meneur, parce qu'il avait été élevé ainsi. Il était destiné à dominer. A régner.

Et puis, il était arrivé. Lui. Un gamin débarqué de nulle part, tellement libre que c'en était indé s'étaient détestés parce que ce fichu gosse était bien trop perturbateur pour sa tranquillité d' ne suivait aucune règle : il créait ses propres règles. Il bousculait les habitudes. Il choisissait sa vie, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'on attendait de des années, ils s'étaient battus. Ils se provoquaient mutuellement, et il ne comptait plus les heures de retenues qu'il avait dû faire à cause de Lui.  
Ça avait duré jusqu'à leur dernière année, avant le diplôme. Cette année là, tout avait changé...

L'homme soupira et se pencha un peu contre la balustrade du balcon. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il repensait au passé. Pourtant, il avait fait en sorte d'effacer cette année là de sa mémoire. C'était bien trop dérangeant que d'y repenser.L'année où il avait failli trouver le courage de changer de vie. De jeter aux orties son héritage pour le suivre.  
Il avait été sa folie et sa faiblesse. Il aurait dû s'en douter, après tout, il n'avait jamais réagi aussi violemment à la présence de quelqu'un.A force de se battre, ils avaient développé une certaine... addiction à l'autre. A la fin, ils se cherchaient mutuellement jusqu'à se trouver face à face. A bout de nerfs, les professeurs les avaient collé ensemble, exigeant qu'ils ne s'expliquent pour arriver à une certaine neutralité pour rétablir le calme.

Au départ, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait parlé. Ils se détestaient en thé , rapidement, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il y avait une frontière bien mince entre la haine et... autre chose. Ils s'appréciaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient l' pour se rapprocher discrètement et apprendre à se connaître.  
Cette année là avait été la meilleure de sa vie. La meilleure et la meilleure parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il se sentait bien avec lui. Libre. Tout semblait possible, à portée de ça avait été aussi la pire. Parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était piégé dans sa vie, et qu'il devrait faire un choix. Il ne pourrait pas continuer sur sa lancée et l'avoir lui.  
Il n'avait jamais admis ses sentiments. C'était trop de risques, il avait trop à perdre.

Les choses n'avaient pas été si loin que ça entre eux. Ils avaient échangé un baiser ou deux, guère plus. Puis il avait pris la fuite. Il avait refermé son cœur à double tour, s'interdisant de penser qu'il était bien dans ses bras. Il avait effacé de sa mémoire son regard blessé, ses tentatives de le avait pris la fuite, parce qu'il s'était réveillé un matin, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il était prêt à tout abandonner pour lui. Il l'aimait à ce point. Inconditionnellement.  
Lui, l'héritier d'une des plus grande entreprise du pays, ne pouvait pas se permettre d'écouter son cœur. Il avait des responsabilités. Tomber amoureux, d'un homme qui plus est, était totalement hors de question. Son père n'aurait probablement pas survécu à une telle annonce...

Il n'avait pas encore trente ans. Il était un homme d'affaire accompli, connu pour son sérieux. Il était décrit comme travailleur et impitoyable. Il venait de se marier avec une riche héritière. Une jolie et riche héritière - bien qu'il n'ait pas besoin de son il ne l'aimait que sa toute nouvelle épouse paradait dans la maison de ses parents, se montrant dans sa robe haute couture, créée spécialement pour elle, lui était retranché sur le balcon, à boire seul, à regarder les étoiles en pensant à son amour perdu. A son unique amour.A l'homme qui avait changé sa vie, et qu'il avait perdu, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se rebeller contre son destin.

Il le regretterait toute sa vie. Chaque instant dorénavant, il se demanderait comment les choses se seraient déroulées s'il était resté avec lui. Et si il avait eu le courage de le choisir. Il devrait vivre avec. C'était le choix qu'il avait fait après tout.


End file.
